Peder Andreas Hansen (1789-1849)
Log farm Farsund, Norway |Baptism = Herad parish Farsund, Norway |Death = Klungeland farm Farsund, Norway |Burial = June 7, 1849 Herad parish Farsund, Norway |Siblings = Anne Marie Hansdatter (1785-?) Inger Hansdatter I (1793) Aase Lene Hansdatter (1795-?) Inger Hansdatter II (1798-?) |Father = Hans Hansen II of Log (1749-1798) |Mother = Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1764-?) of Meberg |Spouse = Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad |Marriage = Herad parish Farsund, Norway |Children = Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) Hans Pedersen of Log (1814-1896) Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) ^ Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) Peder Pedersen (1829) Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = ^ Winblad and Freudenberg line }} Peder Andreas Hansen (1789-1849) of Log (b. New Year's Eve, December 31, 1789; Log farm (Log gård), Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. June 5, 1849; Klungeland farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway) Parents *Hans Hansen II of Log (1749-1798) *Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg (1764-?), who died after 1801 Birth New Year's Eve, December 31, 1789; Log farm (Log gård), Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. Baptism He was baptized as "Peder Andreas Hansen" on January 3, 1790 at Herad, Vest-Agder, Norway. His father was listed as "Hans Hanssen". Siblings All living children appear in the 1801 Census of Farsund, Norway: *Anne Marie Hansdatter (1785-?) *Inger Hansdatter I (1793) who was baptized on February 17, 1793 *Aase Lene Hansdatter (1795-?) *Inger Hansdatter II (1798-?) Death of father After his father's death in 1799, his mother married Peder Simonsen of Espelands (1772-?). Marriage Peder married Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad, on December 28, 1811 at Herad parish, Vest-Agder, Norway. She was listed as "Maren Sophie Olsdr" and he was listed as "Peder Andreas Hansen". Children *Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) who died as an infant *Hans Pedersen of Log (1814-1896) who married Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) *Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) who died at age 15 as a teenager. *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) who married Villum Larsen (1816-1896) and they had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) a baker who married Thea Johanne Tostensdatter of Vetteland (1825-1865) and had three of his children emigrate to the United States *Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) *Peder Pedersen (1829) who died as an infant *Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) who worked as a breadseller and married Serine Larsdatter of Drange (1840-1905), and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) Vest-Agder, Norway Peder Hansen appeared in the 1801 Norway Census living with his mother and step-father. Peder and Maren sold Log farm around 1820 and moved to Klungeland gård. They sold Klungeland in 1839 to their son, Hans Pedersen of Log. Hans owned it until his death, and then it was sold to a new family after 1900. Peder's wife, Maren, appeared in the 1865 Norway Census living as a widow on Klungeland farm in Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway with her son Hans. Herad bygdebok Peder Andreas Hansen f. 1790. Han gifta seg i 1811 med Maren Sofie Olsdtr. Gullestad. Barn: Pernille Helene 1812 (d. liten), Hans Log 1814, Anna 1816 (d. 1831), Olene Andrea 1819, Ole Mathias 1822, Helene Elisabet 1825, Peder 1829 (d. liten), Peder Andreas 1831, Hans Elias 1837. De solgte garden og flytta til Klungland i 1820? åra. Peder Andreas døde der i 1849, Maren Sofie i 1868, 78 år gml. (Original Norwegian) Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) was born in 1790. In 1811 he married Maren Sophia Olsdatter of Gullestad (1791-1868). Their children were: Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812); Hans Pedersen of Log (1814-1896); Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831); Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912); Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914); Helene Elisabet Pedersdatter (1825-?); Peder Pedersen (1829); Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?); and Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?). He moved to Klungeland farm around 1820. Peder Andreas died in 1849, Maren Sofie died in 1868, at 78 years old. (Translated from Norwegian to English) Burial Peder died in 1849 and was most likely buried in Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. Descendants emigrate His grandchildren who emigrated were: *Otto Olson (1858-1921), a barber who moved to Chicago, Illinois where he married Hannah E. Hansen (1864-1936). *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) who married John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) in Oslo, Norway and emigrated in 1883 to New York City, New York. *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) aka Hannah Eline Olsdatter, who married Andrew Havig Jensen (c1866-c1933) and lived in Chicago, Illinois. *Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) who emigrated to Jersey City, New Jersey and married Emil August Schneider (1886-1955). *Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) who married Hans Andreas Carlsen Schultz (1867-1896) and after his death married Martin Andreassen. She emigrated with her three children: Peder Severin Andreassen (1903-c1935); and Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) who married Ralph Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995); and Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973). One great-great grandchild emigrated: *Thorvald Johan Olsen (1903-1992) and he died in Washington state. External links *Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) at Findagrave *Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) at Geni Images Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070530330544.jpg|1789 birth in Herad in Vanse churchbook Image:Hansen-Peter 1790.gif|1790 baptism in index Image:Pedersdatter-Pernille 01a.gif|1801 Norway census Image:Olsdatter-Maren 01a.gif|1811 marriage in index Image:Document missing.png|1811 marriage in churchbook Image:Maren Peder children 01a.gif|1812-1814 children of Peder and Maren Image:Hansen-Peder Maren children.gif|1816-1837 children of Peder and Maren Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060106010930.jpg|1849 death in the Herad churchbook Ancestors Category:Log farm Category:Non-SMW people articles